


It's Aerodynamics

by sparrow_z



Series: KDA Oneshots [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash gave me a prompt, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I have too much time on my hands, I have zero regrets, Memes, give me prompts so i write stupid shit, i dare yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_z/pseuds/sparrow_z
Summary: user @UmbreonGurl said:  "Ahri and Akali watching naruto together"me: hold my beer, imma write smththis fic: *exists*
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	It's Aerodynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbreonGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/gifts).



“Wait, you’re telling me… You’ve already seen all of those?” she gestured at the long list of episodes on the TV screen.   
  
Akali’s mouth hung agape for a good five minutes as Ahri explained.

“You really think I wouldn’t watch anything relating to my kind? Though I have to say, humans sure see us under worse light than we really are.” she put a hand to her head scratching the back of her skull. Was that her being shy?

“I didn’t realize you were into anime is all.” finally said Akali breaking the awkwardness, her eyes lighting up with joy. “You wouldn’t watch some episodes with me again though?”

The gumiho stared at the songwright for a second, pondering whether or not she should indulge. Akali with puppy eyes looking at her, they were almost glowing in awe. She rolled back her own and sighed.

“Fine. Put them on.”

A happy jump and yelp from Akali as she rushed to press play on the TV remote, Ahri smiled at the reaction.

* * *

As it happened, Ahri and Akali ended up binge watching most of the classic Naruto episodes. Akali casually asking questions about characters. The kitsune who unsurprisingly remembered a lot more than she wanted to admit, answering them.

They debated about Kyuubi for a whole week, Evelynn and Kai’sa preferring to ignore the subject altogether.   
They also were often yelling at each other over Sasuke for some reason. Akali qualified him as badass, when Ahri said he was just an edgy baby.

Akali kept referring to episodes as time went by, Ahri being the sole one to understand the references at first. Kai’sa secretly looking up the show to get on with the jokes. It made dance practice fairly difficult at times, but the laughing was worth it.

The rogue also spent a lot more time honing her fighting skills, Ahri often joining her in the sports gym to watch how surprisingly easy it was for the raven haired ninja to copy Taijutsu techniques from the animated series.

But what really got on Evelynn’s nerves is how Akali started to run around the penthouse with her hands backwards from time to time. Worst of all, she actually seemed to run faster this way, to the demon’s dismay.

“It’s aerodynamics.” Ahri nodded as Akali circled around the couch.

“Do you think ninjutsu is actually a thing?” said the rogue as she stopped running. Suddenly taking interest in her hands. “There’s no way, right?”

“I honestly don't know Kali. I know  _ we _ are a thing, so maybe some of this is actually true as well.” Ahri put a hand to her chin, pensive.

“Ninjutsu?” asked Evelynn’s mellow voice from across the room.

“It’s like incantations for magic. Ninja stuff.” said Akali eagerly.

The girl with raven hair pulled out her phone and tapped on it speedily.

“What are you doing, darling?” said Eve, suddenly taking interest, as the word ‘magic’ got uttered.

“Research.”

Ahri giggled as she hopped over to look at Akali’s phone which was now flat on the glass table. Akali sitting on the couch, starting to mindlessly copy hand movements.   
“Ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger…” repeated the rogue, as she kept doing the same hand signs over and over. At first struggling, but soon mastering each seal. 

“You know, it’s not just about the seals, it’s also about chakra and self control-” said Ahri, sitting back on the couch spreading her arms on the back of it.

But before she could finish her sentence, Akali ended a seal sequence with the sign of the tiger, and blew hot air above it.   
Thankfully she had aimed at the ground, and the strength of the fireball she spat was lacking.   
But it didn’t stop the carpet from catching on fire.

“WOAH KALI.” yelled Ahri excitedly.

Kai’sa, as if she had a special ability to sense when Akali did something stupid, showed up with the fire blanket they had from the kitchen almost instantly. Covering the burning carpet with a sigh and an eye roll.

Akali and Ahri started giggling and jumped on the same spot for two minutes holding each other’s hands, clearly way too happy about the fact the rogue was now a fire hazard.

“Oh my god, are you thinking what I’m thinking.” said Akali.

“Bushinjutsu?” said Ahri under her breath.

“Yeeeeesssss.”

Evelynn looked at Akali who was wearing a mischievous smile. First conjuring fire out of nothing. Now she looked like she had endless possibilities. The demon sat and looked intently, it was definitely getting interesting.

Akali studiously looked at a series of hand signs from her phone, as she repeated motions mindlessly. The technical prowess of how quickly she knew how to do them was almost worrisome.

“Ram, serpent, tiger.” repeated the rogue a few times.

“Hm?” asked Evelynn.

“Clone techniques.”

“Clone?” said Kai’sa still tapping at the burnt carpet, looking up at Akali.

Before she knew it, a puff of smoke, and suddenly, Akali was… two? A perfect looking copy of the ninja appeared out of the smoke. She howled as she saw a picture perfect replica of herself.

She high fived her mirror image.

“Okay I’m going to say it, we  **really** don’t need two of you.” Kai’sa laughed.

“Hey, that’s kinda rude.” said the clone with a pout, looking at the original version of herself.

“Yeah, clones have feelings too.”

Ahri laughed, followed by Evelynn soon after.

“ _ I don’t mind this, think about the possibilities darling. _ ~”

“Pervert.” said Kai’sa.

“You’re just jealous because  _ you _ can’t do it.” teased Ahri.

Kai’sa dismissed them with a wave and a loud tut. Her cheeks felt warm.

Akali and her double laughed in unison. They started running after each other in that way Evelynn thought was ridiculous. Hands floating right behind them. Eventually Evelynn made the clone trip on one of her lashers, which led to it disappearing in a pop.

“Hey!” said Akali.

“ _ Oops? _ ” said Evelynn in return very obviously sarcastic.

Ahri laughed some more, this time Kai’sa joined in.

Akali stopped in her tracks and sat on the ground cross-legged. She didn’t control her fall as much as she had wished.

“I guess… I should… Lie down for a minute.” she said, before falling backwards on the ground, her head hit the carpet a bit harder than she wanted it to.

“Whoa there ninja, you okay?” asked Kai’sa.

“If it works the same as in the show, she just exhausted her chakra reserves.” said Ahri like a scientist, presenting a hypothesis.

“ _ Thank the gods. _ ” whispered Eve under her breath.

“I heard that.” snapped Akali turning a head to the demon. “Ahri, what about you?” she asked.

“What, what about me?” the kitsune replied.

“You think you could do those too?” insisted the rogue.

“I don’t need those to use magic.”

The fox girl snapped her fingers, a blue spark summoned a blue fireball hovering over her tail.

“ _ Show off. _ ” said Evelynn with a chuckle.

“ _ You _ ? calling me a show off? Pfft. Have some respect for yourself.” said Ahri.

Evelynn gave her a silent toothy grin. It made Ahri laugh.

“That's sick.” said Akali, still lying on the ground her breath hitching as she tried getting up.

“Slow down there tiger.” said Kai’sa helping her.

“Maybe let’s not use that knowledge too much, Kali.” said Ahri with a wink.

“I’ll get better at it. Wanna supervise me?” she stabbed her eyes in the gumiho’s soft stare.

“I’d  _ absolutely love to. _ ”

~~


End file.
